uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 142
London Buses route 142 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London. History During 1950s, route 142 was a totally different route from what it is today. It starts from Watford Junction as it does today, it runs via Bushey, Bushey Heath & Stamore and finishes at Edgware Station, it then continues Monday-Friday, no evenings to Kilburn Park Station. The 142 was extended to Kilburn Park full time in 1962 (but cut back to Edgware on Sundays in 1963) and again in 1966. It was withdrawn between Kilburn Park and Colindale in 1976, with this section replaced by the route 32 and the 142 was rerouted at peak times to the new Brent Cross Shopping Centre and a little further to Brent Cross Station (Mon-Fri except peaks and Saturdays), the section to Brent Cross Station was withdrawn in the same year. Buses towards Brent Cross were diverted via Edgware Bus Station in 1989, later in 1993 it was rerouted via the withdrawn section of the 251 between Edgware and Stanmore. It was extended at all times to Brent Cross Shopping Centre in 2003. Before it was operated by Arriva Shires & Essex, it was operated by London Transport with AEC Regent III RTs, Leyland Titans and later Metrobuses at Hendon, Cricklewood and Edgware garages. Hendon loss the allocation of the 142 in 1952. Edgware had the full allocation of the 142 and converted the route to one person operation using AEC Swifts in the 1970s. The Allocation was transferred to London & Country's Watford garage. Luton and District gained the contract of the 142 in 1990 at the same garage (GR), this time with brand new Leyland Olympians. When the 142's contract was renewed in 2003, Arriva The Shires bought 18 brand new DAF DB250LF/Alexander ALX400 (DLA's) for it and a couple more for 340, this and when they did arrive they had Arriva London's red livery and 'cow horn's' instead of Arriva Shires & Essex's turquoise blue livery. On 5 January 2008, the route was retained by Arriva The Shires. On 5 January 2013, the route was again retained by Arriva The Shires with Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs from route 159. On January 2016, the Arriva group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of route 142 from Arriva The Shires to Arriva London. Current route Route departing Brent Cross Shopping Centre *'Brent Cross Shopping Centre' *Prince Charles Drive *Templehof Avenue *Tilling Road *North Circular Road *Edgware Road *West Hendon Broadway for Hendon Station *The Hyde *Edgware Road *Burnt Oak Broadway *High Street Edgware *Station Road *'Edgware Bus Station' *Station Road *High Street *Stonegrove *Canons Corner *London Road *'Stanmore Station' *London Road *'Stanmore Broadway' *Stanmore Hill *The Common *'Bushey Heath' *High Road *Sparrow Herne *Clay Hill *Bushey High Street *London Road *Chalk Hill *Aldenham Road *Pinner Road *'Bushey Station' *Lower High Street *Dalton Way *Lower High Street *'Watford High Street Station' *Watford High Street *King Street *Exchange Road *Beechen Grove *Clarendon Road *St John's Road *Woodford Road *'Watford Junction Station' Route departing Watford Junction *'Watford Junction Station' *Woodford Road *Clarendon Road *Beenchen Grove *'Watford High Street Station' *Lower High Street *Aldenham Road *Pinner Road *Chalk Farm *'Bushey Station' *London Road *Bushey High Street *Clay Hill *Sparrows Herne *High Road *'Bushey Heath' *The Common *Stanmore Hill *'Stanmore Broadway' *London Road *'Stanmore Station' *London Road *'Cannons Corner' *Stonegrove *High Street *Station Road *'Edgware Bus Station' *Station Road *High Street Edgware *Burnt Oak Broadway *Edgware Road *The Hyde *West Hendon Broadway for Hendon Station *'Staples Corner' *North Circular Road *Stadium Road East *Etheridge Road *Prince Charles Drive *'Brent Cross Shopping Centre' See also * List of bus routes in London * Arriva Shires & Essex External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Barnet Category:Transport in Brent Category:Transport in Harrow Category:Transport in Hertfordshire